Whiskey Soaked Words
by Caslicker81
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas decide to get drunk. When Sam leaves for bed Cas decides how he really feels about Dean.


The bunker door flew open. Dean entered with two six packs of beer in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. He approached the table where Sam and Castiel both sat looking at some ancient scripture and clunked all of the items onto the table. Sam and Castiel looked up simultaneously.

"That's a bit excessive don't you think?" said Sam, looking disapprovingly at the alcohol.

"C'mon Sammy loosen up a bit. Don't you miss the old days when we could just sit down, have one too many beers and enjoy life for a couple of seconds? Besides, Cas is human now which means he can hang out with us without having a freaking angel blade up his ass. This'll be fun."

Sam tightened his lips and sighed. He glanced over at Castiel for approval.

"I don't see why not. I mean we are all destined to die, so why not spend our living moments indulging ourselves," said Castiel gruffly.

"Thank you Cas for those inspirational words of wisdom"

He nodded hesitantly. Dean rolled his eyes and carried the bottles into his bedroom where he placed them on the table as his friends followed close behind. Sam took a seat on the couch as Dean turned around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Sammy. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just taking a seat to watch th-"

"This couch holds two people. Not one person and one giant. You grab the chair, me and Cas will take the sofa."

Disgruntled, Sam got up and turned the chair to face the television.

"And while you're up could you put in the next episode of _Game of Thrones_? I have a kick-ass drinking game set up for us."

He grabbed the disk carefully off the side of the table and loaded it into the DVD player before flopping down in the chair. Dean slumped into the couch, a beer in each hand. He looked up at Castiel who stood there awkwardly, as usual, and gestured to the place beside him, handing him one of the beers as he sat down.

Twelve bottles of beer and three quarters of a whiskey bottle later_, _Dean reached for the remote and turned the TV off, he took a deep breath as though he were about to say something but Castiel cut him off.

"Wow that Joffrey is a real… dick".

He took a sip from his mostly empty glass of whiskey and looked over at Dean. Time slowed down. _Not this again_.

Castiel didn't know what it was but when he looked at Dean sometimes he felt… off. His chest was constricting and his heart was pumping fast. It was almost unpleasant.

Sam cleared his throat, snapping Castiel out of his trance.

"Well I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Aw" said Dean as he looked at the clock. It was just past midnight. "Okay then, I

guess it's past your bedtime anyways," he said sarcastically.

He gave Dean a tired smirk, put the chair back under the table and made his way slowly out of the room.

They sat there for a while before Dean looked over at Cas and Castiel turned his head so his eyes met those of Dean. They were the deepest of greens, sparkling so beautifully in the low lighting of the room. Castiel's eyes trailed down his left cheek to his lips, perfectly shaped into a lazy smile. He started to feel that warm unpleasant feeling again and this time tried to place a name on it. _No not envy. I'm not mad, I've felt that before. This is too uncomfortable to be happiness… No. No. No…._ _lust, desire…. love_. Castiel had never felt this strongly before, and his drunken brain was only emphasizing it.

"So Cas, what's new?"

Snapping out of his trance once again, he now had a grasp on his emotion.

"Uh not much, I guess. I'm still human. Haven't really done much... I went to the store today to buy some more burritos. And I met this nice lady. We had a conversation about-"

"Who? Will you be seeing her again?" Dean exclaimed slightly slurred, a flicker of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh, um, her name was Amy. And I don't have anything planned with her, nor do I even have the means of contacting her. Why do you ask?"

"I… uh… I don't know man I'm drunk. You can't expect me to give you a reasonable explanation for every…."

Castiel drifted off thinking about humanity, again. Thinking about how humans die. How he was now human. He could die any day now by anything: angel blade, demon blade, a kitchen knife. Hell he could get sick and not have the immune system to carry on. He finally understood the saying "live every day like it is your last". And that was exactly what he intended to do.

"… And in the end I just keep rambling on and on and it never goes anywhere-"

"Dean"

He stopped and took a long breath in "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Shit, you didn't swallow purgatory again did you?" Dean said with an unnerving amount of seriousness.

"No, Dean," said the former angel, slightly confused. "I just… When I see you I feel different."

"Well I'm sorry if my face doesn't please you but I ain't gonna walk around with a paper bag on my head"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I feel… good when I see you."

"Cas, buddy. Where ya goin' with this?"

"My chest constricts and I feel like I can't breathe. Like you're suffocating me. My heart pounds so fast I fear it may leap out of my chest if it weren't for my rib cage. I just… I just think…. I really... I kind of l-li… I think I might be in…. I just really, really li-"

Castiel's hot and flustered face was smothered by Dean's lips before he could finish his sentence. Dean pulled him in closer, one hand on Castiel's jaw, the other on his leg. Castiel hesitated, then relaxed. They pressed together softly, savoring the moment before slowly pulling away. Again Castiel is met with those bright, chartreuse eyes of his but this time slightly different. He could sense it in the hunter just as much as in himself. Lust glistened in Dean's eyes before they closed yet again and he pulled Castiel in for another kiss. This time Castiel did not hesitate, pulling him in with his hand on the back of his head. Fingers running through his short and ruffled hair causing a slight moan to escape from Dean's mouth making him swiftly pull away.

"Cas I know I want this. I have for a long time. But are you sure you are ready for this? It's a big step and you've only just got a grip on humanity-"

"Dean. I want this more than anything."

The moment lingered briefly before they pressed together once more, this time with more force. Dean's fingers found their way to the hem of Castiel's shirt, breaking the kiss for a moment to tug the article off his body. Dean's hands then lingered to Castiel's shoulders, pushing lightly until the other got the message. Cas slowly started leaning back, never breaking the contact with Dean's lips. Once he was lying on his back, Dean's fingers ran down Castiel's now naked chest, slowing down briefly to brush over his nipples, enticing a moan causing them to part.

He moved down Castiel's neck, lips kissing and sucking at the nape as he let out another low groan. Dean started to fumble with the other man's pants and managed to unbutton them and was now slowly sliding them off his hips, kissing down his body as he went.

He stops at the waistband of his underpants where he can feel his length through the cloth. Dean pulls them down, letting his erection spring free. He eagerly wraps a hand around the cock, moving teasingly up and down. He now takes his time, reveling in the sighs and groans he hears coming from the other man.

Soon after, he removes one hand and replaces it with his mouth, smirking slightly at the startled gasp the other man let out, followed by a loud moan as Dean swirled his tongue around the head.

Castiel could feel himself getting close. He knew he had to stop himself if he wanted this to last. He reached down, tangling his hands in the other man's hair and tugged lightly.

The hunter pulled off with a soft pop and shifted up Castiel's body, putting his pants right within Castiel's reach. Taking his cue he begins to undo them. He reached through the top of Dean's underwear and pulled out his cock, giving it a few nervous strokes.

Castiel spread his legs little as Dean straightened his back and removed his own shirt with crossed arms. His erection throbbed at the sight of the chiseled figure as he suppressed a groan when Dean moved to take his pants and underwear off completely, exposing himself to the other.

"Cas, could you pass me that bag over there?" Dean indicated towards the small table beside the couch, a small smirk playing at his lips when he noticed how red and flustered his lover looked.

He turned to see a brown paper bag sitting on the table next to him. Gracefully, he reached back and passed it to Dean. From inside he pulled out a bottle of what looked like hand sanitizer.

"Dean, what is that?"

"It's lube, Cas. I can't just ram my dick right into you, I gotta loosen you up first. I don't want to hurt you, man."

Castiel nodded, bracing himself on the soft couch cushions. Dean squirted some lube onto his fingers and pressed a single digit gently against Castiel's entrance.

"Are you ready Cas? This might be uncomfortable."

"I am ready."

Dean pressed his finger inside, watching the man wince at the intrusion.

"You okay there?"

"I'm fine, just keep going."

Dean pushed further into Castiel, moving his finger slowly before adding a second one. He pulled out almost the whole way and pushed back in carefully, stretching the hole and watching his lover's face closely, repeating the motion a few times. Again, he pulled out and now added another finger, causing Castiel to let out a groan of pleasure and pain as he closed his eyes. Dean moved his fingers in and out and wriggled around until he hit a spot that forced a breathless gasp from Cas. He chuckled at the strange and beautiful noise that had escaped the ex-angel's mouth and pressed down in the same spot again. The second time Dean had pressed harder and Castiel's eyes and mouth shot open while breathing in sharply and then letting out a beautiful sigh. He removed his fingers.

"I think you're ready," the hunter said with a grin.

Castiel, glowing and breathless, stopped him. "Dean, before we do this. I just wanted to say… I really do love you. I think I have since I seared the imprint my hand into your shoulder. You are an outstanding human being. And, I think… you will always deserve to be saved."

The hunter was dumbfounded by Castiel's words and the sudden change of tone. He stood still for a moment before leaning forward and kissing the smaller man with fire and passion.

He leaned back and pulled both of Castiel's calves up onto his shoulder as he lined up to him. He put another large blob of lube on his hand and slathered his cock as well as Castiel's hole. He took a deep breath, then gently pushed the tip in and slowly pulled out. With the next push he went a little deeper, making Castiel grimace slightly.

"It's okay Cas, just breathe, it will be worth it." Castiel nodded and inhaled deeply.

The bigger man pulled out, then pushed back in, every thrust getting deeper and deeper, and faster and faster. Dean and Castiel, sweating, glowing in the low light of the bunker. Castiel could feel his heavy breath slipping through his lips, letting out light moans. And through his ecstasy could hear Dean's deep groans as he gripped the front of his thighs. His teeth grind just showing through his lips.

Dean's movements become more rapid and they can both tell that the other is close. Dean licks his salty lips; with a loud moan Castiel's abs tense and he is covered with his own come.

The other man thrusts several times, releasing with a shudder and a moan inside of Castiel and pulling out breathless. He sits back on his heels, looking at his partner, glistening as his stomach moves up and down. They are both hot and flushed, teeming with satisfaction and drowsiness. Dean smiles down Castiel, which earned him a soft smile in return causing his heart to stutter. They're both too tired, and drunk for that matter to even begin to think about their future. All they know is they are happy now.

Dean hands Castiel some tissues and swings two legs off the couch to put on his underwear and shirt. He hands Castiel his underpants.

The ex-angel cleaned himself off and slipped on his underwear before turning onto his side. Dean switched the lights off and slid in behind Castiel, kissed the back of his head and whispered, "you deserve to be saved too" into his ear before they both drift off into a deep sleep.

Sam woke up with a huge hangover, his head pulsing with pain. He refrained from turning the lights on and began shuffling his way to the kitchen to microwave some of the burritos Cas had bought. He walked past the guest room where Cas was supposed to be sleeping and sees his bed still made from the day before. Curiously, Sam slowly made his way over to Dean's room. He pushed the already open door slightly and almost flipped the lights on when he noticed that there were two figures.

His brother is laying with one leg bent behind Castiel's, the other stretched out across them, and his arm draped over his waist, hugging him tight.

The younger brother smirked and looked down; he kind of saw this coming.

He pulled the door shut and starts again for the kitchen, wondering if they have any eggs. Meanwhile, deep inside him, Ezekiel was not too impressed.

_This story continues into the end of season 9 episode 3 "I Am No Angel" as Castiel says he is going to get more burritos._


End file.
